The Black Cat
by Nantalith
Summary: Short Oneshot. Someone thinks they can control the Black Cat. Some silliness set after the manga.


I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after the manga.

**THE BLACK CAT  
**  
"YAY! They ran," yelled Train as he took off after the target.

He knew he was leaving Sven behind but he always caught up. Chasing criminals really was the best part of being a sweeper. Currently Train was chasing Roy Benet; small time crook that had made into the big leagues but not for long. The bounty was fair for the catch and, as always, they were sort on cash. Train pulled his gun as they run along the streets and ducked through side alleys. And then they came to a dead end.

"Cornered," said Train as Roy cast about for an exit.

Train could see Roy toying with the idea of making a break for it but he wasn't equipped for a gun fight and would never be equipped to fight the Black Cat. It wasn't long before Train heard Sven coming up behind him.

"Would you tell me when you are going to run off like that," demanded Sven as he cuffed Roy and the two of them headed off toward the police station with Train in tow.

"It's not me," protested Train. "It's the criminals – they run."

"You should stick to the plan," added Sven. "Eve is going to be angry with you."

"Yeah," drawled Train wondering, not for the first time, where Eve's competitive edge had come from.

But Sven was right, there had been a plan. Eve had wanted to go to the bookshop but Train wasn't keen and had said he would wait for them at the Silver Star coffee shop in Chillcity* where they currently were. Sven had gone to get the bounty information on their current bounty - Roy Benet – and would meet up with Train and they would wait for Eve. However, while discussing the bounty of Roy Benet, the man himself, one table over, had heard and taken flight. Naturally Train had followed.

Eve was waiting patiently at the Silver Star. Her books were piled neatly atop the table, hand neatly folded on her lap. There had been a plan but she was no longer surprised that it hadn't been followed. Something had obviously come up and instead of thinking, Train had acted. Confirmation of Eve's thoughts was written on Train's face as he and Sven made their way to the Silver Star.

"I ordered while I waited," she said as they took their seats.

"Sorry about that-" started Sven.

"It's okay," cut off Eve. "Train can't help it."

"Huh! What makes you think it was my fault?" asked Train.

"Then whose fault it is?" counted Eve.

"Benet ran," protested Train.

"And you followed," finished Sven.

"He would have left town otherwise and we would have to find him again," defended Train.

The conversation was dropped as the waiter appeared with a tray of drinks – coffee for Sven, milk for Train and juice for Eve.

"Would you like to order anything to eat?" asked the waiter, his name badge read Sam.

"Yes-"

"No," said Sven cutting off Train's enthusiastic reply.

"But we just got paid," said Train.

"And we're going to pay our debt first," said Sven with finality. "And I'm not even going to mention the fact that Benet was right behind you."

Train made a face and went for his milk.

"Emphasis on behind," muttered Train.

Sam drifted back to the kitchen, his job done.

XXX

Train was having some difficulty listening to Eve explaining her choice of books. The only thing that saved him was that she was actually talking to Sven. It took him a second to realise that he was having difficulty with Sven as well.

"Sven…" he mumbled before sliding off his chair.

Sven had noticed that Train was quiet but had put it down to the subject of books. He had been expecting Train to excuse himself and so was surprised that when Train did speak, it was followed by him crashing to the ground.

"Train!"

Sven started to stand but a heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Whoa there. You don't want to be making any sudden moves."

Two men appeared from behind Sven, and including the one behind him, there were three. All were armed and one crouched down next to Train, the barrel of his gun resting against Train's head.

"You don't want to endanger your partner, Mr Vollvied. And your little bio-weapon-" Sven felt cool metal against the back of his neck "- won't want to endanger you."

XXX

Sven paced back and forth in short little steps as the room was small and windowless. Occasionally he would glance in Train's direction but he remained where the men had dumped him against the far wall. Sven had checked him over and found nothing to be out of the ordinary leading him to assume sleeping tablets or something similar had been used. He had no idea where they had taken Eve. The last he had seen of her was when they had been piled into the van and a collar of some sort placed around her neck. And then a black cloth bag was put over his head.

Movement caught his attention, he turned to see Train roll onto his back and stare lazily at the ceiling.

"How you doing?" he asked making his way over to Train.

Train shook his head but said nothing. Sven crouched down; Train looked pale and his eyes were half closed against the light and while his breathing was regular his entire body was rigid with discomfort not quite pain. As Train eased himself back into conscious he frowned.

"They took my gun," he said.

Sven closed his eyes for a second then said.

"Yes, they did."

"I have to get it back," said Train sitting up. "Whoa… I really don't feel good."

"Take it easy for a moment. We're locked in here," said Sven.

"Where is Eve?" asked Train looking around.

"I don't know, they took her somewhere. I'm worry about her,"

"She'll be fine," muttered Train as he got to his feet. "She has bio-weapon skills."

"I'm not so sure, I think they did something to her. One of the guys put a device around her neck when we were in the van. I got the impression it was to prevent her from using her abilities."

"A device, hmm…" thought Train as he swayed toward the door.

"What on earth do you plan on doing? You can hardly stand," said Sven standing as well.

Train dismissed Sven's words with a wave of his hand and continued toward the door.

And it opened.

"The boss wants to see you," said one of the goons. The one that had carried Train to the van – Sven had named him Heavy and the other Collar as he put the device on Eve.

"Good, good," said Train as he stumbled through the door causing Heavy to pull him upright and march him the direction of the boss. Sven followed with Collar close on his heels.

They were obviously in a warehouse – not abandoned though. He knew they were upstairs as he had climbed the stairs coming in, he could also hear machinery and the sounds of workmen below. There were five doors along the passage they were walking and it looked like they were heading for the one at the end. Heavy opened the door and pushed Train through. Sven relaxed when he heard Eve say Train's name. It was shortly followed by his as he stepped through the door into a large room that looked remarkably like a conference room. Hiding shady dealing in plain sight. The boss was seated at the end of the table with Eve to his right. He indicated that Sven and Train should sit. Sven was inclined to decline on principle but Train flopped into a chair with a groan.

"Where is my gun?" he asked resting his head against the back of the chair.

"I am called Cavendish and I have a proposal of sorts," said the man at the head of the table.

"I don't work without my gun," said Train watching Cavendish through hooded eyes.

"I shall return your gun to you after-"

"No deal," interrupted Train.

"Train!" yelled Sven. "Eve's life in on the line."

"Nah," said Train. "She is a skilled fighter."

"That may be so," interrupted Cavendish loudly, "but I have neutralised the bio-weapons abilities with a device."

Sven looked at Eve, apart from anger he could see frustration in her expression.

"This little gadget," added Cavendish pointing to the collar Eve wore, "prevents the movement and abilities of nanomachines. The little bio-weapon is nothing more than a girl right now."

"Okay," said Train. "But I still want my gun."

"No," said Cavendish.

"No deal," said Train.

"Please stop saying that," begged Sven.

"I can't think without my gun," said Train. "I mean I can't work without my gun."

Cavendish gave a sigh of annoyance and reached beneath behind him to open the top drawer of a case behind him. He drew Train's gun and put it on the table.

"There is your gun. Now listen to me-"

"Okay," said Train as though he couldn't figure out what all the hassle was about.

"You will do a job for me," started Cavendish.

"What job?" asked Train.

"Shut up and listen or I will shot your partner," threatened Cavendish.

Sven slumped in his chair – it was a farce.

"Or," said Train, "I could shot you."

"You don't have a gun," said Cavendish tightly.

"It's on the table," pointed out Train.

All looked at the gun sitting in front of Cavendish. Even as Cavendish reached for it, a shot went off. Several things happened at once – Cavendish screamed and started patting himself down looking for a wound, Eve jerked to the side and slid off her chair, Sven almost had heart failure at seeing Eve fall and so decked Collar with more force than necessary when Collar tried to restrain him and Heavy reached for his gun but it was in Train's hand.

There was a moment of silence before Heavy, now unarmed, ran for the door, Sven stepped over an unconscious Collar to get to Eve and Cavendish, realising he was not wounded, reached for Train's gun but Eve's hair beat him to it.

Hades sailed through the air and landed neatly in Train's hand.

"Excellent timing, Princess," grinned Train.

Cavendish looked confused.

"But how… My plan was foolproof…"

"You forgot something," said Train with a grin. "Black cats bring bad luck."

END

*Made up city.


End file.
